New Destiny
by Ruto-kun
Summary: What if after the sound&sand invasion in konoha and the sandaime lived what if naruto left to train with jaraiya earlier than normal what if a girl went with him surprising pairing Narutoxyugao - small harem. adopted from Kiralacus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it

This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind in the reviews and know that almost all information I used on the girls is completely made up I don't know much about them the only reason I even wrote this was because there were almost no Narutoxyuugao-Harem stories and I detest writing and if I can do it so can many of you please put up some narutoxharem stories also I apologize for any oocness

_**New Life**_

"Hokage-sama this is bad we've got to get the boy out of Konoha he's not safe here anymore" said Jiraiya

"Jiraiya, Naruto will always be safe in Konoha we must simply be better prepared for Orochimaru next time" replied the Sandaime

"Oh really, I severely doubt that and even if you are what about the villagers dammit, he summoned the Kyuubi to fight that sand bastard, sure it was only Gamabunta under a henge but do you seriously think the villagers would believe that, you know they'll find a way to blame the whole invasion on Naruto"

"I guess you are right Jiraiya but what do you plan to do"

"Let me take the boy with me train him for a while at least until the heat dies down, besides I've got information on an organization thats trying to capture the Jinchuurikis they are a pretty elusive group I haven't been able to find out much about them yet, what I have been able to find out is quite troubling. They are a group made up of S class missing ninjas and among they're ranks is Uchiha Itachi and he's not even the strongest."

"Very well however I doubt Naruto will be as easy to convince so I am going to mark this as an A class mission, there's no way in hell Naruto would turn down a chance to prove his worth on an A class mission, however there's something else"

"What is it?" asked a confused Jiraiya

"Theres an ANBU member, shes eighteen (1) so shes about four years older than Naruto, her boyfriend recently died and I think she could use a little time away from the village"

"Sounds fine, just one question"

"What is it"

"How does she look"

"Dammit Jiraiya, you brought this up so please take it seriously"

"Right, right sorry"

"Good, Inform Naruto about all of this and have him meet me and Yugao at the village gates at 1:00 tonight, it would be best to get him as far from Konoha as we can before anybody notices"

"Agreed see you at 1:00 ja ne:

_**Scene Change**_

(Yugao POV)

"Hayate..."

As the young girl stared at the memorial stone she could help but feel some form of moisture in the corner of her eyes, she was crying

'No ANBU do not cry, ANBU do not show emotions... right, maybe the other guys in her group were right maybe girls didn't belong in ANBU afterall how many woman other than her did you see in ANBU certainly not many.'

She shakily traced her fingers over the name of her fallen love. Suddenly the kunai in left hand looked strangely enticing she held it up in the air admiring the way the sun shone down on it relecting her face onto the blade, but instead of seeing her face she saw the emontionles face of a bear(2) staring back at her. Would anyone actually care, certainly not her comrades, she had no family left, the hokage...hell who was she kidding he probably didn't even know who she was much less care about her, in fact the only person that would give a damn if she died was already dead.

With those final thoughts she brought the kunai up to her throat and plunged the knife forward...

_**Scene Change**_

(Naruto POV)

Naruto had been walking along a road that had long since become familiar to him. The road to the memorial stone he remembered the day Kakashi-sensei had first told him about the stone and he had actually thought that KIA sounded cool. He was looking for Kakahsi-sensei and he knew whenever Kakashi-sensei wasn't on a mission, teaching them, or reading Icha Icha he was at the memorial stone. As he got nearer and nearer to the stone he noticed another figure standing there...

'Judging by the mask she's wearing, the tatoo on her left arm, and that battle armor she's most likely an ANBU' thought Naruto proud of himself for being able to figure that out though even a non-shinobi would have been able to figure out something that obvious

'Why is she staring at that kunai surely she has seen a ton of them before, why would you even need one at the memorial stone unless you were trying to...

'OH SHIT'

Without even thinking Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at the girl effectively knocking the kunai out of her hands just as she was about to plunge the knife into herself

_**Scene Change**_

(Normal POV)

"What the hell do you think you are doing" yelled Naruto

"Don't ignore me dammit I thought ANBU were supposed to be strong,the best of the best, but all I see in front of me is some weak little girl who can't handle a little pain"

"Oh yeah and what do you know about pain boy"

"I know more about pain than alot of people. My entire life people beat me, screamed at me, and isolated me from them and why did they do that, because I saved them, because I keep the Kyuubi sealed"

Yugao gasped as realization dawned on her. Why hadn't she paid more attention to this boy when he saved her, of course it was that boy, Uzumaki Naruto the container for the Kyuubi

"You know Yugao the boy has a point"

Yugao gasped yet again as she heard the voice of the Sandaime behind her

"Hokage-sama I apologize my conduct was...

"Now now, thats enough of that Yugao-chan and Naruto I'm very proud of you, because of your quick thinking you saved the life of one of Konoha's great ANBU, which only leads me to believe that I mad the right choice" said Sarutobi

"Choice... what the hell are you talking about old man

Yugao blanched at the blatant disregard of respect for the hokage and was even more surprised that the hokage smiled at Naruto and beckoned the two to follow him

"I will explain everything later just please follow me" said the sandaime.

_**End Chapter**_

1: I am pretty sure she older than this but I'm making Naruto older al well

2: I assume its a bear though I'm not sure


	2. FINDING THE TRUTH

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it

This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind in the reviews and know that almost all information I used on the girls is completely made up I don't know much about them the only reason I even wrote this was because there were almost no Narutoxyuugao-Harem stories and I detest writing and if I can do it so can many of you please put up some narutoxharem stories also I apologize for any oocness

_**New Life**_

I believe I made the right choice"

"What the hell are you talking about old man?"

Yugao gasp at the lack of disrespect to the hokage and more shocking that the hokage was giving him a bright smile.

"Just follow me and I'll explain in my office" as they both follow the hokage to his office.

_**Scene Change**_

The hokage was explaining how the two were to take a training trip with jaraiya and how it will take three years in a half due to small changes and how Naruto was targeted by and organization of S-rank criminals like itachi Uchiha and Former members like Orochi.

"yugao I know it's hard for you since you lost your lover recently in making you take some time off at least a year in a half with Naruto so you can help him train as well him helping you get out of depression and Naruto I want you to become stronger and also drop your emotional mask once you're out of here"

Naruto and yugao were shocked for different reasons and Naruto was more than ever he never though anyone would see the that but he accepted but he will make a condition to the hokage he though.

"Okay old man in shocked that you see through that but also in willing to drop it if you tell me about my parents" he gave a true smile not like all his fake ones

"Naruto I don't know what you're talking about "he was avoiding eye contact because he felt guilty for not doing much in his life and it didn't went unnoticed by Naruto or yugao.

Yugao said"hokage-sama I though he was an orphan do you know who they are? 'A little suspicious of him

Naruto was a little irritated and said " old man I know you know my parents and I have a suspicion who my father was but in not too sure but I think it was Fourth hokage due to choosing me as the container and I resemble him but also the stories you told me about him being an honorable and kind man so that what I think and also ero-sennin training me an orphan with no background made it more simple to deduct" the hokage and everyone in the room were shock at what Naruto just it was very well though and also it showed that he was smarter them he let on and the hokage and jaraiya in the background hiding could not denied his intelligence

"Naruto that was great thinking but its true "he said and Naruto now was furious

"You know it god damn true and you should just say it or you're just as greedy as those bastards' councilors that you let them do what they want" yelled at the hokage who was shocked and guilty at the accusations at his persona but I was possibly true in many was

"hey calm down uzumaki-san' yugao said a little shocked but intrigued at the kids balls to tell the hokage off an jaraiya in the battle gave him more respect due to his way of thinking

"In sorry Naruto but I was going to tell you once you made chunning "he said to calm Naruto

"so in waiting for you to tell me and give my best because we both know in ready I beat neji the hyouga prodigy and also beat Gaara in his shukaku so tell me why am I not chunnung yet also summon gamnbunta the toad boss no mere genning can do that an still live so tell me than "no one not even the ANBU guards could say anything he was completely right and he truly deserved the title more than some other competitors

Old man said "our will not make me regret this later in time Naruto in making you chunning but also in giving you your heritance on one condition that's the your inheritance remains secret until you comeback from your training trip" with a warm smile and Naruto and yugao was lost in the conversation shocked to fine the son of the fourth treated like trash as she heard how was he treated when he was younger.

Naruto just nodded and the hokage just gave him couple scrolls that contained a lot of jutsu and books also a blue katana that's blue with red figured that look like the cubby and Naruto was surprised when he saw but appreciated dearly. Then they went their separate ways Naruto and hokage to his house and yugao to her apartment to leave tomorrow at noon.

_**Scene Change**_

Naruto made his way to the library in his parents' house and summon around sixty clones to research around the library an star reading though scrolls and other significant it

Ems that he could use for their training trip and he found an elemental paper and a book about affinities so he started reading through and it said if it cuts its wind, water it gets soggy, earth it crumbles, fire it ignites and lightning it show static.

Them later Naruto starred to channel chakra through the paper and it cut in four half's, than it two of the four halves get very soggy and the other two showed that he had affinities for four of the elements and he came to a conclusion that of those had to come through kubby or it was a bloodline of some sorts.

As the night went on to make eight-hundred clones to start in the pond in the house to star working of the first steps on water, lighting, earth, and wind affinities once he order them to start doing the first steps of elemental manipulations and then he grabbed a soldier pill to get his chakra levels more stable and then he summon one-hundred clones to star reading politics and laws of konoha and history of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans also strategy books and atanomy due to his father taijitsu style and fuinjitsu. While this was happening he looked for the god of thunder jutsu after he founded couple hours later he went to sleep in the master bedroom that had a king size bed, own bathroom and other details that made it looked like it was for royalty.

_**Chapter two ended**_


End file.
